


The Infirmary

by Debi_C



Series: Daniel's Office [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Avenger 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Avenger 2, a highly irate Colonel Jack O'Neill goes looking for Felger, then his linguist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infirmary

I simply cannot believe what went on here. Of all the stupid, inept, moronic, asinine, thoughtless, careless and totally unbelievable fucked up beyond all recognition THINGS that could happen around here, this was the worst. 

It's not bad enough that T and I are stuck on some planet with Jaffa shooting at our asses...again, but...they almost lose Daniel...again. I've had enough! I've had all I can stands, I can't stands no more FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! 

I burst into the clinic and med techs and SGC teams scatter before me. Even six foot four two hundred thirty pound Clark steps out of my way. I know where I'm going, because he always winds up in the same cubicle. Fraiser always does mine and Daniel's physicals now, since he got back, since I got snaked...since other things happened. 

Shoving the white curtain aside, I find them. Daniel's sitting on a gurney dressed in scrubs (why?) and the mini-medical-marvel is standing calmly in front of him in her white coat with her arms crossed. They are talking, she's nodding, he's explaining and the first thing I notice is his nose is red and he has rosy blotches high on his cheek bones. Daniel's running a fever. 

Both of them look at me with astonishment on their faces. The expressions don't last long. Daniel's turns into that sweet surprised little grin that tells me he loves me and 'why am I so worried cause he's really fine and please don't...worry, that is'. Fraiser's expression turns into a frown at my temerity at crashing her Daniel interview. 'Go away and wait, Colonel. He's okay, don't worry, just...go away.' 

But me, being the Full Bull in the SGC China shop, I always go where common sense should fear to tread...but I do try to keep up appearances. 

"You okay?" (Are you hurt, injured, bleeding, scared, dizzy, thirsty, hungry, tired or uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form?) 

"Yes, I'm good." (I'm not hurt, injured, bleeding, scared, dizzy, thirsty, hungry, tired or uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form...really, I mean it, calm down.) 

"Okay?" (You're sure?) 

"Yes, I'm fine. (I'm sure. Calm down.) 

"Fine." (I'm calm.) 

"You?" (How are you? Are you hurt, injured, bleeding, scared, dizzy, thirsty, hungry, tired or uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form.) 

"I'm okay." (If you're okay, Danny. I'm happy as a lark.) 

Then there's that sweet smile and my knees melt and I turn into a puddle of sap. 

"Colonel, why don't you go and get your shower and I'll get to you shortly." Fraiser says impatiently glaring at me from about my chest level. She's just as protective of him as I am...just not for the same reasons. She just loves him. I'm in love with him. She gets to touch more than anyone else, and in places that no one else but me can...but I get to take him home at the end of the day and curl up with him at night. She has to wave goodbye at the door. 

But common sense finally kicks in and I leave 'my' Daniel in the sympathetic clutches of our own Doctor Janet. He's safe with her...at least, I think so. 

After hitting the shower and changing into some clean clothes, I head back to the clinic. Daniel and his team have cleared out and my team is getting the once over. I get the signal from Damn-it Janet and schlep on over to the table, cold stethoscope and rubber gloves. "Hi there," I smile ingratiatingly at her. 

She frowns at me. "How are you, Colonel? Anything unusual that I need to know about?" 

I purse my lips and shake my head. "No, I feel fine. A little tired and hungry." I look up at her. "We were lucky. Things could have gone bad real quick." 

She nodded, relaxing a bit. She knows that I'd never lie to her about important stuff, injury, and illness, and she won't ask about the other stuff. She can't ask and won't tell and probably doesn't care. But I won't put her in that situation either. Our understanding of each other is based on respect, loyalty and, in my case, honest fear. 

After the mandatory physical, I head for the de-briefing with General Hammond. Today it's fairly simple, we went, we got stranded, we got shot at, we came back, done deal. No one injured, George is happy, I'm relatively happy. 

\------- 

I'm now ready to confront Folger, Felgar, whatever. I'll just call him dead geek walking. We need to come to an understanding. General Hammond and Carter both seem to think that he's worth keeping around, but I'm just not as sure as they seem to be. He seems to be willing to risk other people's lives to prove his scientific theories. 

And I'm just as irritated with Carter for letting him do it. Experimenting with the Stargate is fine, but...putting other people's lives in jeopardy...is just not acceptable...whether it's your teammates or others in the command. And if it's Daniel, well you'd better be planning on sending me out with him or by God, answering to me. I WILL NOT lose him again. I survived one year without him by my side but just barely. As turns out the assigned Guardian Angel for hard-assed Colonel types is Saint Daniel the stubborn. God, if it hadn't been for him when Ball had me, well, Folger wouldn't be lined up in my sights right about now. 

"FELGER!" The man looks at me as if I'm a mixture of Freddy Krueger and Jason come out of the lake to drag him down into its cold wet bowels kicking and screaming. 

"Colonel O'Neill?" He squeaks. "I...I...I thought you'd have gone home by now." 

"Folger, we need to talk." Hi announce to him and the hallway. "And I mean now!" I point towards my office. His face pales, his knees knock and he follows me to my sanctum sanctorum. 

\------- 

I head for Daniel's office. I know there I will be welcomed with a smile and a cup of coffee at the very least. And, if I'm lucky, much much more. 

I rap on the door to his office, and a rough sounding voice croaks at me to come in. I get there just in time to witness the sinus explosion of the week and see Danny grabbing for his box of Puffs. 

I enter his office and he waves me over. As I cross the threshold, I see his boony hat. I follow through with an impulse, pick it up from his couch and pitch it towards the security camera that's de rigueur in every office. By some fluke, it actually hits the camera and hangs there, blocking the lens. 

Daniel's sitting perched on the stool behind his workbench. The office is a lot cleaner than it was just a month or so ago. Most of the dust babies and cobwebs that had accumulated during Jonas's shift have been evicted. I notice the fish are still here and there's a shiny new computer taking up space on his worktable. He had finally found the other one and turned it back in to Supply. It was still working, even if the keys stuck together once in a while. I don't know why and am afraid to ask. It had needed to be upgraded anyway. 

I go over behind my love and gently lay my hands on his shoulders. I can feel his feverish warmth through his fatigues. "Daniel, you're hot." 

He leans his head back against my chest. "Not tonight, dear, I have a headache." He's teasing, I can tell by the way he looks at me upsidedownedly through his glasses. From my vantage point, his blue eyes are slightly distorted by his spectacle lenses. I notice the pupils are somewhat dilated. Janet had given him something. 

"No, I mean you're really warm, you are running a fever." I lean down and brush my lips across his forehead in the time-honored tradition of mother hens everywhere. "Are you supposed to be working or are you supposed to be resting?" 

Daniel sighs and rubs his head against my chest; "She gave me some pills, Jack. I'm too sleepy to work." 

"Good, let's go home." 

"Too tired." 

I kiss him lightly on the pink warm nose. "I'm driving, come on." 

"Can't we stay here tonight?" He argues weakly. 

"If you want to sleep in your quarters, and me on my couch, then yes we can." I answer softly as I pull his head back against my chest so he can feel my heartbeat. "But I want to wrap myself around you and hold you safe and warm in my arms, and I can't do it here. Okay?" 

Finally, he moves. "Okay," he grins at me sleepily. "I want that too. I just want to be warm and dry for a while." 

"Whatever Danny wants, Danny gets...come on, lets blow this joint and head for the house." 

"The house..." he grins for no apparent reason, "the house." Then he suddenly seems to remember something. "I gotta talk to Felger." 

"Nope," (not if I have to carry you out over my shoulder.) "I've already talked to the little brown nosing weasel." 

Daniel seems alarmed at that prospect. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" 

"No, Daniel, I just explained things to him...about the importance of not stranding people on hostile alien planets, how things might happen to people who did that...and never ever pissing me off again." I raise an eyebrow. "I think he got the message." 

My lovely linguist rears back and give me the old bambi eyes. "Jack...." 

"Yes?" 

"Did you scare him?" 

"No more than he did me, Daniel." (Which was plenty thank you very much) 

"He's not a bad guy, Jack. He tried to correct his error...." 

"By compounding it, Daniel." (and I could have lost you again.) 

"He's just..." Daniel looks at me and shrugs. "He's a geek, Jack. You know how we geeks can get." 

I thank my lucky stars for my abnormally good hat aim tonight as I take him in my arms. "Daniel, for all your geek-hood, you were never incompetent, careless or stupid. He is all three." He opens his mouth to interrupt, but I kiss it closed. "You are a skilled, thoughtful, intelligent, beautiful geek...and you're my geek. There is no comparison." I kiss him again, just in case he has any lingering doubts. "Now, will you please get your coat and come home with me so that I can feed you and put you to bed so that I can hold you in my arms for the entire length of our three-day downtime." 

He ducks his head and looks up at me with sapphire eyes through dark golden eyelashes. "Oh, well, I guess if you put it that way..." 

"Let's go home." (Where I can show you just how important you are to me.) 

"Okay." (Point me to the truck) 

"Okay." (It's that-a-way.) 

And I pull the door to Daniel's office closed behind us. 

finish


End file.
